Tali David?
by NamelessNotebook
Summary: Tali, Ziva's little sister... dead right? When the team goes to check up on a lead, Ziva finds someone she has missed dearly. Rated T for swearing, maybe. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yo. Don't. Own. (I added a bit of spanish here ;))

**AN:** Other Les Deux over here is a little blocked, (and has a lot of homework.) She just wanted to say hi and she'll post soon!

They all walked into the house, when they heard a scream from above. Ziva's eyes widened when she heard the scream and started running upstairs. However, she didn't see the hidden gunman, and he got in one shot before Tony, McGee, and Gibbs shot him down as they followed Ziva, confused.

When they got to the end of the hall Ziva flung open the door, training her gun on the man. "Drop the gun," she ordered¸ her voice deathly quiet. She ignored the confused men behind her, focusing on the girl held captive. "No! This bitch is going to get what she deserves!" The guy exclaimed. Ziva's eyes narrowed. "Drop it now or I will shoot," she threatened. The man just shook his head. Ziva shrugged and shot a perfect shot, making him stumble backwards, and let McGee cuff him.

Ignoring the guy, Ziva ran up to the girl. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked her. She put her hand where the bullet hit Ziva. "You idiot," she murmured. Ziva sighed. "I heard your voice. I needed to know…" Ziva's voice trailed off. "So you just ran? You never used to do stupid things," she said, scolding Ziva. Ziva quenched her lightly on the arm. The two girls stared at each other.

Then to the team's shock, Ziva started to tear up. "I thought you were dead," Ziva whispered. The girl started to cry too. "I am so sorry," she whispered back. "You could have given me a clue," Ziva told her. "I could not," she replied sadly. Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were watching from behind, holding onto the guy. "How did you…" Ziva said, knowing she knew what she meant. "Long story…" Ziva hissed as she shifted her hands. "Sorry," she murmured. "Well next time, do not scream!" Ziva snapped back.

To the team's surprise, her mouth twisted into a thoughtful smile. "Aw…" she murmured. "I thought you were dead," Ziva repeated, tears falling faster. "I missed you," She added. Her eyes started to tear up again. "I missed you too big sister," she whispered back. "You better not do this again," Ziva whispered. She nodded and the two girls hugged, feeling their tears.

They both hugged until they heard a cough. "Ziver, care to explain?" Gibbs asked. Ziva poked her little sister in the ribs. Gibbs coughed again. Ziva turned to face them. Gibbs, meet Tali David… my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise they'll get bigger!

Ziva let that sink in while hugging her little sister. Tali turned towards Ziva, "I think you broke them Zivy," she said amused. That broke their quiet spell. "I thought you said Tali died," Tony asked, confused. "That's what I thought too," Ziva said, glaring at her little sister. "Hey, it was not my fault," Tali said, defending herself .

"How?" Gibbs asked, speaking for the first time. "I cannot tell you here. All you need to know right now is I have been looking for Ziva and/or Ari for 10 years." She shot Ziva a look. "You could have told me you are living in America." Ziva shrugged. "Excuse me for thinking you got blown up into pieces." She snapped. "Okay, easy you two. Why don't we go to the Navy Yard and Tali can tell us her story?" Gibbs suggested. They all nodded in agreement, the dead guy lying there forgotten. "One condition," Tali said, having everyone stare at her. "I am riding with Ziva. I bet you guys all drive WAY too slow."

"Okay Tali, now tell me. What happened?" Ziva asked once the team plus Tali were situated in the conference room. "Okay, this is not a very cheerful story," Tali warned before she began her tale.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if it sucks... I do have an idea on where this is going...

Disclaimer: Go to Chapter 1.

When I was 16, you were in the IDF, remember? You were planning on going into Mossad. Father thought you lacked… inspiration, heart when you would get there. He thought that maybe you would get a heart that it would be like a day job.

Complete a mission, go home to people that would love you. So, he started to plan. He knew Ari was turning into Hamas, so all that's left was me. He knew you were coming back soon, so his plan was not… perfect. Sloppy even. He planned a bombing at the restaurant I was having lunch at. He planned for Hamas to… well… he planned to blame it on Hamas.

He planned for you to meet me there, but blow the bomb up right in front of you. However, he did not plan on me knowing. He did not plan on me telling people who could help me. Remember Andrew? He confronted him. The last time I ever saw him.

So I reached out to Ari. He talked to some people and decided that he would help. He got a bunch of his friends to be in the restaurant. Five minutes before you were supposed to arrive, Ari rushed me back, and put a dummy in my place. When the restaurant exploded, Ari and I escaped in a van. Eli never really figured it out.

Ari… he left me by myself though. He had to leave, he had greater plans to achieve, and I couldn't be in his way. He left me in Jordan with enough money to get to… well wherever. I searched all throughout the Middle East for something to do. About seven years ago, I knew what I had to do: look for you. I searched all over Israel, hacked into Mossad. You REALLY should have told me you came to NCIS. And now I am here.


End file.
